Moving on
by Rogue-Slayer13
Summary: I couldn't resist any longer, I had to write a Spred fic. Spike and Angel both Shanshu and Spike leaves for England. Shortly after this Andrew, The Scoobies, and a very angry Buffy show up in LA. Now Complete! *Revised*
1. Default Chapter

Moving On

Author's Note

By: Rogue-Slayer13

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, here's just a quick little note to make the story easier to understand.

Wesley didn't die

Lorne didn't kill Lindsey, instead the two went and helped the others

The Powers That Be stepped in and helped finish off the demons

Spike and Angel both Shanshued

The Powers That Be returned Fred to her body

Dawn's sixteen, Andrew's nineteen, Buffy and Co (everyone who's not mentioned sepraetly) are twenty-three, Oz is twenty-four, Faith's twenty-two

Summary: Spike and Angel both Shanshu and as part of the deal the PTB bring back their families. Angel stays in LA with the others while Spike heads off to England. Andrew spills the beans about Spike being back and so Buffy and the others head to LA.


	2. Too Late

Moving on

Chapter 1: Too Late

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Summary: This takes place after Not Fade Away. Spike and Angel both Shanshu. Angel stays in LA while Spike heads to England.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Angel looked up from the paper he was reading as the door to The Hyperion was thrown open resulting in a deafening bang.

"Jesus Buffy! Do you know how much it will cost to replace that glass if you break it? I do since I had to replace my office window twice at Wolfram & Hart, the going rate's eight hundred dollars!" Angel got up and walked toward Buffy and The Scoobies.

"Save it Angel!" Buffy snapped. "I want to know where Spike is and what the hell's happened in these last few months."

"Whatever happened to calling someone or being civilized?"

"Just tell me what's going on." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're gonna want to sit down for this," Angel replied as he took a seat on the couch.

Buffy sat down on the couch with Angel while Andrew and Dawn took seats on the floor and Willow and Xander remained standing.

"Okay, well a little bit after I took over Wolfram & Hart, Spike materialized in my office as a ghost. A few months later he became corporeal and then we went up against The Senior Partners. The Powers That Be stepped in and now Spike and I are both human," Angel said all at once.

"Oh my god! Dead Boy Jr.'s . . . well not dead anymore," Xander commented. "Now I'll have to call him Live Boy Jr., which if I might add, doesn't have the same ring to it as Dead Boy does."

"You could try calling him by. Oh I don't know . . . his name for once!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Where's the fun in that?" Xander asked.

"Xan, he's human now, you have to be nice." Willow looked down at her best friend.

"How long have you been human?" Andrew asked.

"A couple of months now," Angel replied.

"Wow, does Spike still look the same? Does he still have the coat?" Dawn asked.

"He looks the same for the most part."

"Where is he?" Buffy looked at Angel.

"England."

Xxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Sorry for the short chapter. Reviews will help me write faster.

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	3. Rise and Shine

Moving on

Chapter 2: Rise and Shine

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Summary: See pervious chapters.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Spike woke up to what sound like someone trying to break down his door. He rolled over and looked at the alarm clock which read _five-thirty AM._ Spike let out an aggravated sigh as the banging on the door continued and flung off the covers.

"I'm coming! I'm coming already, stop banging on the bloody door!" Spike shouted as he made his way threw the apartment.

_"Open the door mate!"_

Spike opened the door to see a fairly tall guy with spiked up blue hair standing outside in the hallway. He had on a pair of black boots, a pair of baggy khaki shorts that came down to his knees, a red T-shirt that said _Mexico_ on the front of it, and a black messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

"I've got great news!" exclaimed the guy as he walked into the apartment.

"I doubt it's good enough to justify me being woke up at five-thirty in the morning," Spike replied as he shut the door.

"No it is I swear," replied the guy.

"What is it then?"

"My sister's coming to town."

Spike looked more then a little annoyed at this.

"Owen, you said you had great news. Finding out that your sister's coming to town _is not_ my idea of _great_!"

"No, but me getting to stay here for a week is!" Owen replied with a grin.

"Are you telling me that you woke me up at five-thirty in the morning to tell me that you're going to be invading my flat for the next week?"

"Uh huh." Owen grinned at Spike.

"I would kill you if it weren't illegal." Spike flopped down onto the couch.

"Oh c'mon mate, you know it'll be great," Owen replied.

"Great is not the word that I'd use. Annoying? Yes. A pain in my arse? Definitely. Great? I think not." Spike turned on the TV.

"Why don't we go out for breakfast?" Owen suggested. "Y'know, to celebrate our new room mate status?"

Spike looked over at Owen. "Fine, but you're paying."

"Wasn't today just the best day of your life?" Owen asked as he and Spike walked back to Spike's apartment.

"Hmm, let's see. I was cheated out of at least four hours of sleep, I lost my couch to you, we had breakfast, visited with _your_ mum, took _your_ sister shopping, and had tea. Oh yes, today's been just bloody fabulous," Spike replied sarcastically.

"See, I told ya we'd have fun and to think, we've still got another six days to do stuff together."

"I can't wait."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"What's his address?"

"What?" Angel looked at Buffy.

"What's Spike's address, I'd like to go and visit him," Buffy repeated.

"Do you really think that, that's a good idea?"

"Do I care if it's a good idea or not?"

"I'm only doing this so you won't break my windows," Angel said as he went over and got out his address book.

"Thank you," Buffy replied as she took the address from Angel.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Another short chapter, I know.

Love it? hate it? tell me what you think!


	4. Old Acquaintances

Moving on

Chapter 3: Old Acquaintances

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Summary: See pervious chapters.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"You wanna come over for dinner tonight?" Owen asked through a mouthful of muffins.

"Sure," Spike replied.

The two were sitting in Celeste's a coffee shop in London. Owen was cramming blueberry muffins in his mouth left and right and Spike was trying to come up with a plan that would remove Owen from his flat, so he wouldn't have to deal with him all week. Sure they had been friends since before they were in school, but come on, a week is a long time to have to live with someone who's favorite past time is seeing how many doughnuts he can put in his mouth at once.

Spike was still working out the details of his plan when the door opened and someone walked into Celeste's. Spike wouldn't have even looked up had Owen not roughly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Check out her out." Owen pointed to a woman standing at the counter.

Spike followed his gaze and nearly spit tea all over the table.

"Is she hot or what?"

"I know her." Spike got up from the table and walked over toward the woman.

Fred walked into Celeste's like she did every Sunday and headed over to the counter to order her usual afternoon tea. That had been the only weird thing about moving to London, she'd become addicted to the tea.

"'Ello Fred! Your usual?" greeted Celeste, owner and sole employee of the small café.

"Yep."

Celeste went to get the tea and Fred started rummaging through her purse, trying to find her wallet. She was still looking for her wallet when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh my god!" Fred nearly having a heart attack quickly spun around to see who had startled her.

"Hey Pet."

"Oh my god, Spike!" Fred threw her arms around the former vampire's neck and gave him a big hug.

"Nice to see you too Pet," Spike said with a smile.

"Look at you! You're so . . . different."

Spike had on a pair of black Converse All Stars, a pair of faded blue jeans, and a green T-shirt that had a white four-leaf clover on it. His hair was still peroxide blond, but he had it spiked up now. Around his neck was a simple silver chain and around his left wrist was a two-inch wide leather wrist cuff.

"It's not that big of a change," Spike replied.

"_Not that big_? You've got . . . colors now and you've spiked up your hair and . . . you look great."

"Aw, thanks Luv." Spike smiled. "So, how long have you been in my neck of the woods?"

"A couple of months."

"You should've called. I could've showed you around London."

"Well I didn't even know you were here. After Wesley and I broke up I went to spend some time with my folks and then I decided that I wanted to go and see the world so I moved here."

"That's great Pet . . . not you breaking up with Wesley, but you deciding to see the world and all."

Fred smiled. "Y'know you still could."

"Still could what?" Spike asked, slightly confused.

"Show me around town. I've lived here three months and I still don't know any place outside of my neighborhood."

"I'd love to show you around Pet."

"Great, why don't we meet here tomorrow at say, noonish?" Fred suggested.

"It's a date."

Xxxxxxxxxx

I know this is going a lot slower then my other fic Where do we go from here?, but I promise it'll get better. Please keep reviewing.

Love it? hate it? tell me what you think!


	5. Site Seeing

Moving on

Chapter 4: Site Seeing

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Summary: See pervious chapters.

A/N: Okay just to clear a few things up. Angel signed his name as Angel, but as we all know, his actual name is Liam, so that's how the PTB could find a loop hole in it and just for my story, the PTB traded Illyria's soul for Fred's. After all, this is a fan fic so it doesn't have to be exactly correct on the details.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Fred got to Celeste's just after noon and found Spike waiting for her. He was looking off in the opposite direction and Fred managed to sneak up behind him and gave him a little push.

"Oh it's you," Spike said as he turned around.

"That's payback for yesterday," Fred replied.

Spike laughed, an actual deep happy laugh, something Fred hadn't heard him do before, but quickly decided that she liked it.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Spike asked.

"Hmm, you could show me some nice places to go shopping, that is if it isn't too girly for such a manly man as yourself." Fred smiled at Spike.

"We can go shopping, if that's what you want to do."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe I'm wearing this!" exclaimed an embarrassed Fred as she and Spike walked down the street.

"I like how you've gotten your face that lovely shade of red within the last five minutes," Spike replied.

"Spike! People are starring._ Guys_ are starring at _me_!"

"Luv, it's a good thing. You look bloody fantastic." Spike looked over at Fred.

They'd gone shopping and Spike had convinced her to buy a pair of black leather Doc Martens, a pair of low rise black leather pants, and a blood-red tank top. Fred bought it, but now she was beyond self-conscious.

"How could you do this to me!"

"How could _I_ do this to you! You're the one that bought the bloody outfit."

"But people are ogling my goodies."

"Luv, I'll protect you and your goodies from any blokes who try to do anything more then starring."

Fred stopped walking and looked at Spike. "You promise?"

"Of course I do Luv. Would it make you feel better if I gave you my shirt?"

Fred thought about it for a moment. "Yes."

"Here ya go Pet." Spike slipped off his black long sleeve button up shirt that he had on over his white T-shirt and handed it to Fred.

"You're so sweet." Fred put on the shirt and then slipped her hand into Spike's.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, I got your ticket and booked your hotel."

"Thanks Andrew." Buffy took the ticket from Andrew and put it in her purse.

"Your plane leaves the day after tomorrow and it arrives at Heathrow late that night. You'll probably want to go to your hotel and then visit Spike in the morning."

"I can't believe that we don't get to go with you," Dawn said.

"You guys can go next time, I promise."

"Well at least tell him hello for us?" Dawn asked.

"I will."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"I had fun today."

It turned out that Spike and Fred didn't live too far away, so Spike decided to walk Fred home after their site seeing adventure.

"Me too Luv."

"Maybe we could get together later?"

"That'd be nice," Spike replied as he looked over at Fred.

Fred got a pen out of her purse and took Spike's hand in her free one. Spike watched as Fred quickly scribbled something on the back of his hand and then put the pen away.

"Call me sometime." Fred went inside her apartment building.

Spike looked down at his hand.

_8555 4963, call me! Fred_

Xxxxxxxxxx

Andrew was right, as soon as Buffy got off the plane all she wanted to do was sleep. She got into a cab and headed straight fro her hotel room.

"I'll visit Spike tomorrow." Buffy yawned as she put her suitcase at the foot of her bed.

Buffy called Dawn and Andrew to let them know that she'd gotten their okay and then she hoped into the shower and then got ready for bed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Fred hurried through her apartment trying to out race the answering machine. Luckily she managed to answer the phone in time.

"Hello?" answered a breathless Fred.

"You okay Luv? Sound like you've been out for a run," Spike replied.

"Oh hey, I just had to run through the apartment trying to find the phone before the machine picked up."

"Okay, well I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight, I know this great little pub a couple of blocks down the street."

"I'd love too."

"Great, um, want me to pick you up at eight?" Spike asked.

"That sounds fine."

"See ya then Luv."

"Bye," Fred replied as they both hung up.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"So, how do you know about this place?" Fred took a sip of her drink.

"Oh, it's close to home so I'm in 'ere all the time," Spike replied.

"I love it here."

"That's good Luv."

Xxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed!

Love it? hate it? tell me what you think!


	6. While You Were Out

Moving on

Chapter 5: While You Were Out

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Summary: See pervious chapters.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Ello?" Spike answered with a yawn.

"Hey it's me Fred, sorry to wake you," came the reply.

"No problem, besides, there are worse things to wake up too."

Fred blushed on the other end of the phone. "Well, I uh, I just wanted to say that I've had a lot of fun these past couple of days and I, well I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight." Fred mentally slapped herself for sounded so nervous.

"I'd love to Pet. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just yourself," Fred replied with a smile.

"What time should I be there?"

"Five or six or y'know, whenever."

Spike chuckled. "How 'bout five-thirty?"

"That works for me."

"Okay Pet, I'll see you then."

"Okay, see ya," Fred replied as they both hung up the phone.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Buffy got up late the next afternoon. After calling Dawn and Andrew once again she got dressed and headed down stairs. She stopped by a small restaurant and got something for lunch and then headed over to Spike's apartment.

"Angel better have given me the right address," Buffy said to herself as she hailed a taxi.

"You look awfully happy this afternoon," Owen pointed out as Spike came into the living room.

"I'm going out tonight," Spike replied with a grin.

"With that bird from Celeste's?"

"She's not just some _bird_. She's a wonderful woman."

"Somebody's in love," Owen said in a singsong voice while he danced around the apartment.

"Shut up." Spike threw a throw pillow at Owen, successfully hitting him in the back of the head.

"So, shall I wait up or are you not planning on coming home tonight?"

"It's not like that."

"I'll assume that you'll have your keys with you then."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Buffy got to Spike's apartment at about four-thirty in the afternoon. She knocked on the door and was shocked when Spike didn't answer it, but someone other guy did.

"Oh um, is Spike home?"

"Nope, he went out to pay a couple of bills," Owen replied.

"Do you know when he'll be home?"

"'Fraid not, after he gets done with the bills, he's going out on a date."

"A _date_? Do you know with who?" Buffy asked.

"Some Fred girl he ran into at Celeste's he says he used to know her."

"Okay, well will you tell him that Buffy stopped by and would like to talk to him?"

"Sure thing."

With that Buffy headed back toward the stairs and Owen went back inside the apartment.

_What type of girl is named Fred?_ Buffy thought.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey!" Fred gave Spike a hug as he entered her apartment.

"Hey Luv, I hope you don't mind, but I brought you some flowers."

"They're beautiful!" Fred took the flowers from Spike and went into the kitchen to put them in some water.

"I'm glad you like them Pet."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"So how'd it go talking to Spike?" Andrew asked.

"I didn't talk to him," Buffy replied.

"Why not?" Dawn asked.

Buffy had gone back to the hotel then called Andrew and Dawn who were on speaker phone in Rome. "He was out paying bills."

"You could've waited for him."

"No, I couldn't, he was going out on a date once he got done with the bills."

"_A date_? With who?" Dawn asked.

"Some girl named Fred who he says he knows from somewhere."

"Oh I know her. She used to work at Wolfram & Hart with Angel," Andrew stated.

"So she's evil?" Buffy and Dawn asked.

"No, she came over from Angel Investigations. You really shouldn't be so biased about the people at Wolfram & Hart," Andrew replied.

"You could go and see him tomorrow?" Dawn suggested.

"I told his roommate to have him call me."

"Well see, he'll call once he gets home," Andrew said.

"I hope so."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"You don't have to help me if you don't want too." Fred put some ice cream into two bowls.

"If I didn't help you then I couldn't do this." Spike bopped Fred on the nose with a whip cream dipped strawberry.

Fred gasped and touched her nose which was now covered in whip cream and without missing a beat grabbed a strawberry of her own and smeared it all over Spike's cheek. "How dare you!"

Soon a full blown whip cream fight erupted in the kitchen, resulting in Spike chasing Fred throughout the apartment until she collapsed in a fit of laughter on the couch.

"I give up! I give up!" Fred squealed.

"I thought so," Spike remarked as he ate the strawberry that he'd been threatening Fred with.

"So much for the desert." Fred looked toward the kitchen which was covered with whip cream and melted ice cream.

"C'mon Luv, I'll help you clean up." Spike stuck his hand out for Fred.

"You better," Fred replied taking his hand. "You started the war that made the mess."

Xxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Love it? hate it? tell me what you think!


	7. Confrontation

Moving on

Chapter 6: Confrontation

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Summary: See pervious chapters.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Fred woke up to the sound of a phone ringing somewhere in her apartment. She looked at Spike who was asleep on the floor next to the couch. The two had been watching a movie and had fallen asleep. Fred carefully got off of the couch, as not to step on Spike and began searching for the phone. She could tell by the ring that it wasn't her phone, so she figured Spike must have a cell phone. Fred quickly found Spike's jacket and the source of the ringing.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hey, is Spike there?" Buffy was shocked to have a woman answer the phone.

"May I ask who's calling?"

"I'm Buffy, Spike was supposed to call me back when he got home and it's like noon now so I asked Owen for his number."

"Okay, let me get him for you." Fred put her thumb over the bottom half of the phone as a sort of makeshift hold button.

Fred walked back over to Spike as gently nudged him with her foot. "Spike, Spike wake-up."

"What is it Luv?" Spike as he sat up asked.

"You have a phone call."

"Who is it?" Spike asked as Fred handed him the phone.

"Buffy," Fred replied.

"Ello?" Spike answered holding the phone up to his ear.

"Why's there a woman answering your phone?" Buffy demanded.

"I was asleep so Fred got the phone for me."

"You _spent the night_ with her!" Buffy's voice was full of outrage.

"We fell asleep watching a movie, why do you care anyway?"

"Why do I care! I thought we had something special!"

"So that's why you hooked up with The Immortal?" Spike shot back.

Fred could tell that things were going to get ugly so she went ahead and went in her room to get changed. When Fred came back out of the bedroom, she found a very depressed Spike sitting on the couch.

"How'd things go?" Fred asked cautiously.

"She wants to get together tonight for dinner," Spike replied.

"Oh, like a date?"

"God I hope not," Spike commented.

Fred brightened up at this. "I guess you two have a lot to talk about."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"So, did you have fun at your little sleep over last night?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact I did," Spike replied as he took a drink of his water.

"How can you do this to me? You follow me around for months saying that you love me and then the first chance you get you run off with some bimbo who works for Angel."

"I'm going to ignore that rude comment about Fred for now and a dog can only be kicked so many times before it runs away," Spike pointed out.

"I thought you loved me." Buffy looked across the table at Spike.

"I did love you Buffy, but you never loved me back. You can't expect me to wait around forever, especially now that I don't have forever to wait around."

Buffy got quiet for a moment and then looked up at Spike with tears in her eyes. "You right, I had something really great and I let it get away," Buffy said sadly. "I guess it's time for us to move on."

"We can still be friends," Spike offered. "That's one relationship we haven't royally screwed up yet."

"Friends, I like that." Buffy gave a faint smile.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Fred was watching TV when someone knocked on her door. She got up and answered it too find Spike standing on the other side. "Spike, what are you doing here? I thought you had to talk to Buffy."

"I did, we had dinner and we talked some things over," Spike replied.

"Really? Did you guys get everything sorted out that you needed to?" Fred asked as Spike stepped into the apartment and she closed the door behind him.

"Uh huh, she said that it was time for us to move on," Spike replied.

"That must've been hard."

"Not too bad. She moved on a long time ago and I've already moved on." Spike looked over at Fred.

It took Fred a second to catch onto what he was talking about. Fred smiled and threw her arms around Spike and gave him a quick kiss.

"Moving on's nice," Spike said.

"I thought you might like that," Fred replied with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The End

Thanks for all of the reviews I got on this fic. I decided to cut it short, but I might make a sequel, it just depends. Please feel free to check out my other fics.

Love it? hate it? tell me what you think!


End file.
